potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
The British Special Forces At Arms
Our Leaders And About The Special Forces At Arms The special forces team does the most dangerous suicidal missions you can think of. This team is highly trained and ready for anything thats comes straight at them. You must be as hard as a stone, and you must be ready to die to join this military organization. The team is qualified to proceed with missions on land, or at sea. The Leaders, Samuel Redbeard, William Brawlmartin, Sven Daggersteel, and Eric Machawk, know how to perfect any mission, smoothly, and quickly. Our Leaders *Samuel Redbeard - Lord Marshall Of The East India Trading Company *Lord William Brawlmartin - Cheif Master Sergeant And High Lord Of The East India Trading Company *Eric Machawk - Grand Admiral *Sven Daggersteel - Admiral of the Fleet of the East India Trading Company, Scout of the Royal Navy What The EITC Special Forces At Arms Is The EITC Special Forces At Arms or ( ESFA ) for short is a Special Military Force. Is a very unique branch of the EITC. Normal members of the EITC, may not have known of the team before, But the ESFA have once revealed themselves due to the end of the paradoxian war. Samuel, still uses this team for almost everything when it comes to, search and rescue, or invading pirate land. What The EITC Special Forces At Arms Does The EITC Special Forces At Arms Does Many Ways of Training. Here are Some ways that are Aloud to be Announced to the Public. *Musket and Bayonet Training *Voodoo Doll Training ( Voodoo training Sessions ) *Staff Training ( Voodoo training Sessions ) *Cutlass and Broadsword Training *Pistol training *Grenade Training *And more The EITC New Operations to go With The Special Forces at Arms With The New class Of The EITC Special Forces at arms Team in handy, The EITC can now send operations or highly classified missions to the Special Forces at Arms and Train Them to do The operation Correctly. The team does the dirty work for Lord Samuel Redbeard himself. The team has a reputation of never losing and never backing down. How to Get in the Special Forces at Arms Team To Get In the Special at Arms Team You must be in the EITC. To get in the EITC you must Have These Requirements... *Must be lvl 20 And Up *Must Have unlimited Access *Must Have the OFFICIAL EITC UNIFORM *WHAT EVER OLD BACKGROUND YOU HAVE FROM THE EITC, EVEN IF YOUR A LORD YOU START FRESH WITH THIS TEAM. You must also have a very good reputation, and background with the EITC, in order to join. We will not allow any hobos in the Special Forces. Any one for who does not know were to join the EITC or were to meet the EITC at This is were we Recruit *'Server Abassa' *'Tortuga' *'The trading Co. Office Room- No weapons allowed inside.' Weaponry of the Special Forces *A blunderbuss- Low range but very affective power. *Pistol - For a smooth, and quick draw. *Cutlass- Close Quarters Combat The special forces must have the best weaponry due to their envirements. Any other weapons are classified and cannot be announced to the public. Photos. The EITC now asks for you to join us and Expereience the Life of Royalty! Category:Royal Navy Category:EITC